Chuusin Inosento, Zaigou Chimeiteki
by Tsuki Uzumaki
Summary: NarutoxYuyuHakusho crossover! Something sinister has been unleashed in the world. Will ninjas and demons be enough to defeat it? I'd like to think so. No real pairings. Title is Japanese for "Innocent Heart, Fatal Sin"


Hey, it's me. As you can see, I got bored and decided to do that NarutoxYuyuHakusho crossover I was talking about.

The beginning's kind of slow (I promise, it's only for this chapter) and short (again, only for this chapter) but it'll get better so please just have patience with me and my A.D.D.

Here it is, and remember, I like reviews.

I especially like it when they're not flames :D

* * *

"Kabuto, we're finished." The snake sannin noticed his apprentice was breathing heavily. "You can go rest now."

Kabuto was all too happy to oblige. His hands fell limply to his sides, numb from doing difficult hand signs all day. Not to mention the increasing amount of blood that was needed to be sacrificed from himself and his master. Walking back to his room, he hoped this new kinjutsu they had discovered would produce the results it promised.

The door closed behind the younger of the men as Orochimaru sat down in a nearby chair, watching his experiment for signs of life. A sharp intake of breath brought an evil smile of satisfaction to his face. He watched as the subject of his experiment slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" It asked.

"Does it matter?" Orochimaru countered.

"Clever."

"I've revived you and now-"

"Who are you?"

Orochimaru was angry that this creature dared interupt him. But he held it in. He needed it to cooperate with him. "I am Orochimaru, one of the sannin."

"What do you want?"

"Your power." He smiled again. Now they were getting somewhere. "I want you to give me your power. I've revived you, I'm your master now."

"Really? Is that what you think?"

This made the sannin uncomfortable. Cooperation seemed far from it's mind...

"My power. Why is it that you want it for?" It asked.

"Revenge. Against Konoha. The village that turned against me."

"Revenge..." It repeated. "We have something in common."

"Do we?" Orochimaru knew he was progressing. He also knew he needed to stay on it's good side.

"I want revenge as well. Not just on a village, I want everyone to feel my wrath...my fury." Even as it spoke, he could feel the earth under him trembling, as if it too were afraid of this creature.

"I am your master, I can make it so."

"Master..." It repeated.

Orochimaru nodded in reply.

"Dammit." Kabuto whispered as he applied some disinfectant to the cuts on his hands. He should be used to it by now, but he could never get over that sting the alcohol gave. (A/n: I hate that so much...)

It took him a few seconds to realize that the ground was shaking. And so were the walls...

A split second later, the sannin himself broke through those trembling walls.

"Orochimaru-sama!" The medic nin yelled as he ran towards him. He was almost to the other man, when a ring of fire engulfed then sannin. Again Kabuto yelled his name but it was useless.

Inside the fire, Orochimaru lay on his back, suprised that he was taken down so easily. His attacker walked through the fire, the heat not even leaving a scar or burn. The sannin's mind was quickly calculating a counterattack and a capture method. This creature would give him the world in the palm of this hand. He wasn't about to let that go without a fight.

But he would never get that fight.

"I have no master."

The fire disappeared.

And the creature along with it.

Orochimaru slowly sat up. He had released the most dangerous thing into the world. It's not like he cared that anyone would get hurt. All the people alive were trash to him. They could burn in hell and he wouldn't give a damn. No, it wasn't the people he worried about.

It was what he had released. He couldn't risk it getting killed. Not after all that work he had gone through to find it, then to revive it.

No, he was going to get back what was his.

His power.

His revenge.

It would all come when he found it again.

The phoenix.

* * *

Yeah, I know it sucks. But please don't say that in your review.

P.S. I'm working on that last chapter for Valentine, I Love You More Than Ramen. But so far, no ideas have come into my little brain. I hate writer's block so much :'(

I will get one eventually though!

Thanks for bothering to read!

_-Tsuki Uzumaki_


End file.
